Kuroko no Reverse Harem
by Rookie-chick
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a mysterious person to begin with, but the news of his twin is shocking to all the team! What adventures will unfold for the Seirin High School basketball club with their new manager Kuroko Haruka?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "EHHH~?!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko no Basket.**

**Author's Note: **Hey there guys :) umm... I'm completely new to this so consider that in your reviews please :3 Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I really liked the anime Kuroko no Basket (or Kuroko no Basuke, whichever floats your boat), and I love reverse harem (*hint hint*) so I thought I could make a fanfic for it... Hopefully everyone enjoys this!

* * *

**Character Introduction (for those who haven't seen the anime - I highly recommend it!):**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Kuroko is his last name/ surname. Phantom 6th man of Teiko Middle School's basketball team - played alongside the Generation of Miracles (best in Tokyo or something). Great at passing, sucks at everything else, mainly because he's small and kinda weak. Light blue hair and always has a poker face - extremely polite, except at some points with Kagami.

**Kagami Taiga: **again, Kagami is the last name. Exchange student from America, Seirin's new ace player. REALLY tall, red hair, menacing eyes, really wants to beat the Generation of MIracles. Is the "light" to Kuroko's "shadow" - anime reference haha.

**Aida Riko:** 2nd year highschooler, coach of the Seirin basketball club. Her dad was a sports investigator of some sort, can tell the potential of a player just by seeing them with their shirts off (lol)

**Hyuuga Junpei: **2nd year, captain of the Seirin basketball team. Asked Riko to be the coach. Tall, black hair, wears glasses. Super scary when in 'clutch time'.

**Not in anime - Kuroko Haruka: **Tetsuya's twin sister - further details will be revealed later ;)

* * *

"Ever since we were crushed by Touou high school at the Inter-High games, practice hasn't been the same…" The Seirin high school basketball coach, Aida Riko, thought to herself as she watched the team drift around the court spiritlessly. She sighed, causing some of her short chestnut hair blow off her face. The team's morale was extremely low, and no one was in the mood to play. Kuroko, the ex-phantom 6th member of the Generation of Miracles team was unsatisfied with the atmosphere in the gym, so he thought of using his special Ignite Pass – a pass which only Kagami, the team's ace – could catch. The ball whizzed through the air at an alarming speed, but, to everyone's surprise, did not end up in Kagami's large hands. A strange person, around the same height as Kuroko, dressed in black sweats, had intercepted the ball instead. The Ignite Pass, the super pass which only Kagami and the ace of the Generation of Miracles' ace Aomine could catch, had been intercepted by a small mystery figure. Riko gasped, as did all the members of the team. Kagami was so shocked that he just stood there motionless. The only member unaffected by this development was Kuroko himself, who smirked slightly, which shocked the team even more as this was completely out of his character. "Haru", was what broke the silence in that gym, and it came out of Kuroko's mouth.

"TETSUUU~!" came the response from the hooded figure, who threw themselves onto Kuroko, causing the both of them to collapse to the ground. Kuroko just laughed as he hugged the stranger, surprising everyone even more, as this was completely out of Kuroko's character. Hyuga, the captain of the team was the first to recover and asked, "umm… Kuroko… Who is this?" taking the words out of everyone's mouths. Kuroko and the stranger got up, and the stranger pulled off her hood to reveal a clone of Kuroko, except female with long blue hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and cheeky blue eyes. She had the perfect figure in most guys' eyes, and a HUGE chest. She took off her sweats to reveal a graphic tank and some cut off high-waisted shorts, hugging her curves perfectly. Most of the team started to drool, making Riko sweatdrop. "I'm Tetsuya's twin sister, Haruka, but you can call me Haru", she grinned.

"EHHHH~?!"

* * *

**Authors note: **I know this chapter was pretty short... but hey, it's my first time doing this stuff! I'll try and make the second chapter a lot longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko no Basket**

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaack :) Pretty fast yes, but this is compensation for the next 3 weeks - FINALS D:

I'm trying my best to get at least 2 more chapters up this week so hopefully everyone will have enough to read for the next few weeks. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

"EHHH~?!"

Haru just smirked at the reaction. Everyone was going back and forth between her and Testu in awe.

"Woah, Kuroko's sister is pretty cute", Kagami thought to himself, when Koganei voiced those thoughts out loud to Hyuuga, who nodded, drooling slightly much to Riko's annoyance.

"Haru, I thought you were staying in America till you finished high school?" Kuroko asked his twin, a confused look on his face. "You lived in America?!" Riko questioned Haru too.

"My parents are divorced, so Haru and my dad went to America while I stayed here with my mother", Kuroko explained while everyone nodded in understanding.

"I was going to stay there, but I missed you too much Tetsu~! So I asked Dad if I could com]e to Japan to do high school too, and he said yes!" Haru said, obviously excited to see her twin again, "I've transferred to your school so from today, I'll be under your care", She added looking over to the team, a few of which blushed hard while others nodded.

"That's great that you're here now Haru-chan, but there's something that's bugging me... How on EARTH did you catch Kuroko's Ignite Pass?! Only Kagami and Aomine can catch that pass, but you caught it so easily!" Hyuuga said loudly to make himself heard over the chatter of the team about Kuroko's cute sister. Haru just smirked and Kuroko explained that she was in the women's basketball team back in America, and trained with famous NBA coaches - that sentence was met with many shocked expressions.

"NBA COACHES?! Woah you must be amaaaazing!" Koganei, the 6th player for the team said excitedly, and then blushed as Haru winked at him.

"I'm not that great, haha..." Haru said, slightly blushing. Kagami felt his heart flutter and blushed too, though he put his head down to cover it.

"So Haru, what brings you down here?" Riko asked, still amazed at the fact that Kuroko's sister was this good.

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys had a team manager? There aren't any girls basketball teams here so I can't play, so I have to be involved with basketball some other way", Haruka replied, a hopeful look in her pale blue eyes. "Wow that look is too cute", thought Kagami, as his heart fluttered again.

"As a matter of fact we don't, and I need another female here before I go crazy, so I guess you've got the job!" Riko smiled as she put her arm over Haruka's shoulder, "Your first act as manager will be to help Hyuuga-kun and I plan our summer training camp at the beach!". As she said that, Haruka's whole face lit up and she gave a small cheer.

"So cute..." was the reaction of everyone on the team. Kuroko was too dense to notice their reactions and just smiled as Riko handed over the plans.

"Okay, so to finish the practice and to welcome Haru-chan to the club, we'll have a practice game with Haru-chan on one of the teams!" Yelled Riko over the boys' ruckus. She was greeted by cheers and Haruka's shocked expression, which then turned into a determined smile.

"We want Haru-chan on our team Coach!" came a yell from Koganei and some first years in the back.

"Hmmm...I kinda want to see Haru-chan's skills, so why not in the team opposing Kuroko and Kagami?" Hyuuga suggested. This was immediately accepted by Riko and the match began.

One one side was Haruka, Hyuuga, Mitobe Rinnosuke, and some first years who were opposing Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji and Tsuchida Satoshi. The ball went up in the air as the whistle blew, and what happened next completely threw everyone off guard - Haruka used one of the first years as a stepping stool and flew through the air to receive the ball. She passed it to another first year with great power (almost like Kuroko), who then passed to Hyuuga who made a three pointer shot. This was all done in the time of around 4 seconds. The whole club - excluding Kuroko - stood there in awe at their new manager, who just laughed. The whole game continued like this, with Haru getting every single ball and having Hyuuga score in 3 seconds. The club members were all extremely impressed with the way that cute girl could dodge, her speed, her strength, the height of her jumps (almost as high as Kagami), and most of all, her dunking skills. The match ended with Haru's team winning 94 to 27, and most of the other team collapsed on the floor in defeat.

"You must be Kagami-kun" Haru said as she walked up to him, "As expected, you play very well. Tetsu has told me a lot about you, and I hope we can get along" She added with a smile and her hand extended out. Kagami shook it an nodded, too absorbed in how well she played and how adorable she was to be able to do anything else.

"Yoshh~! I look forward to being your new manager minna! As my first act as manager, I'm going to take everyone out for popsicles!" Haru yelled as she wiped her head with her towel. Even then she looked cute, thought many of the guys who all cheered.

"Okay everyone practice over - let's meet at the front gate in 10 minutes!" Riko shouted as she threw her arm around Haru again. Everyone cheered again and then went back to the locker rooms in a hurry, and Riko showed Haru to the girls' lockers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay guys 2nd chapter is UP! Hope you guys liked this one - I know there's a lack of Kuroko himself but the next chapter will definitely have him in it! The story may seem slightly boring at first, but I promise it'll get better in like the next/ 4th chapter :3 Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review my stuff :)) Gotta start studying soon :( Merp Biology here I come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ryou-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke**

**Author's Note: **I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, I feel horrible :/ But summer's here and I will have plenty of time on my hands to write and upload more of the story :) Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and the next will DEFINITELY be up by Sunday :D

* * *

Most of the guys had left by now, as it was already quite late. Only Kuroko, Haruka, Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga, Koganei, Mitobe, and Izuki were sitting on the large steps near the convenience store. "So… Has Tetsu been good while I was gone?" Haru asked, with a slight chuckle, which was met with a basketball colliding with her head (thrown by Kuroko of course). Everybody laughed and were enjoying the atmosphere. "Tetsu is so lucky to have such great friends", thought Haru to herself, and giggled quietly. "Daaamn~ Why is she so cute?!" Kagami thought as he blushed at Haru tackling Tetsu; Kagami couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Kuroko at that point.

After all the excitement had died down, more people left because they had to help with some stuff back home. Kuroko, Haru, and Kagami were sitting near the convenience store, gazing up at the stars when suddenly they heard someone say,"Haru-chan?"

Haruka turned back to see who was calling out her name only to see Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Miracles, waving vigorously and Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijō's captain rushing towards them. "Ryou-chan~!" cried out Haruka, as she ran into Kise's arms, giving him a huge bear hug. Kasamatsu's eyes widened at how pretty the girl in front of him was, and his face went a deep red colour. "Haru-chan! How long has it been?! Last time I saw you, I think was at the championships when we were in our 2nd year of middle school!" Kise grinned as the blue haired girl jumped up and down in excitement. "I knoww~! I'm so glad to see you again! Eto.. Who's this?" Haru asked, indicating Kasamatsu, who blushed hard and looked away. Kise noticed this and smirked evilly; "This is the Kaijō high school basketball team's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio", he said, and Kasamatsu just barely managed a "_yorushuku_", much to Kagami's annoyance.

"What are you guys doing here", Kuroko asked. "I could ask you the same Kurokocchi", Kise smiled. "We were with the team until a while ago, having a small celebration for our new team manager" Haruka said, her face beaming with pride. Kasamatsu's face lit up at this because that meant he'd be seeing her around a lot more. Kagami noticed Kasamatsu staring at Haruka and couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably get going now…" Kagami said, his eyelids feeling heavy. "You're right Taiga-kun… But I want to hang out with Ryou-chan for longer" Haru pouted. "I know, why don't you and Kasamatsu-kun stay the night at our house?" Haru asked Kise, causing both Kagami and Kasamatsu to jump in surprise. "Is it okay?! I mean, we're guys… and you're a girl… won't it be weird for your parents?" Kasamatsu asked, utterly bewildered at Haruka's straightforwardness. "Our mother won't mind too much – we used to have guys over all the time when we were younger! Plus you guys will sleep in Tetsu's room", grinned Haruka. "Sounds like a plan", smiled Kuroko much to Kagami's horror.

"Kay, well then I guess I'll be seeing you guys at training camp this weekend", Kagami yawned as they parted ways. "Bye Taiga-kun!" said Haruka, as she ran up to hug him, much to his surprise. Kagami blushed so hard he didn't dare turn around after and sprinted all the way home. "What's up with him?" wondered Haru, but she brushed off the thought and went to join the other three.

The walk home was fun for everyone except Kasamatsu. Kise had shoved him next to Haruka who would always put her head on his shoulder because she was tired, which may have been normal for her, but it made Kasamatsu's heart race every time she did it. At one point, she even hugged him because she thought he was "too stiff and needed to loosen up". Kise was sniggering hysterically on the inside, and that really annoyed Kasamatsu, but he was extremely grateful that Kise had done what he had.

The four of them eventually reached the Kuroko house and it was from here that the real excitement was going to start.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think so far? The Kagami-Haruka-Kasamatsu love triangle will expand soon (hint-hint) and more fun stuff at training camp ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The sleepover**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys :) I'm back pretty fast but I feel bad for not updating for so long so I'm going to keep doing this haha :) Things get a bit too intense for Kasamatsu ;) but overall the sleepover was a success :D T

* * *

"Mom~! We're home!" Haru yelled as they walked in through the large front doors. A dark blue haired woman wearing an apron over a suit walked over and greeted her children, as well as the two others that had come over; "Kise-kun! It's wonderful to see you again! How are you doing? Are your parents well?" Mrs. Kuroko asked as she ruffled Kise's blonde hair. "Hi Mrs. Kuroko! I'm doing great thank you, and my parents are as strict as ever", Kise replied making Mrs. Kuroko chuckle. "Ah… I see we have an unknown face here. I'm Kuroko Nanami, Tetsuya and Haruka's mother; It's very nice to meet you…" Nanami-san said with a smile. "I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, _hajimemashite_", Kasamatsu replied, shying away slightly.

"Okay Mom, we're going upstairs now", Haru said as she grabbed Kise and Kasamatsu and ran up the stairs. Kasamatsu's heart skipped a beat when he realized he was holding Haruka's hand, but at the same time he felt a rush of happiness spread over him. The four teens gathered in Kuroko's room, which was pretty big with its own TV, mini fridge and en suite bathroom. "Woah~ Kurokocchi – your room is so cool!" Kise exclaimed as he rushed over to the mini fridge. Kasamatsu realized he was still holding onto Haruka's hand and blushed and let go immediately. "Okay guys… what should we do now?" Kuroko asked as he sat on his bed, with Haru leaning on his legs. "I know! Why don't we watch that new horror movie?" Haruka suggested, a glint in her eyes because she loved the feeling of being thrilled. "Sounds good to me", Kise replied, a glint in his eyes too, but for a different reason. Kuroko and Kasamatsu didn't object so Haru put the disc into the player while Kuroko got the popcorn and the four settled down on Kuroko's bed, under the blankets.

"Kasamatsu senpai, why don't you sit next to Haru-chan? I want to sit at the edge and next to Kurokocchi", Kise smirked while Kasamatsu blushed. Haru didn't realize what was happening so she sat next to Kasamatsu and shared her blanket with him, their legs intertwined slightly making Kasamatsu's heart race. The movie started and Kise felt Kuroko grip onto his arm. "Kurokocchi~! Calm down, the movie hasn't even got scary yet!" Kise laughed, and the rest joined in.

The movie was pretty good except for the fact that it was extremely frightening so Kise and Kuroko were snuggled together in horror throughout, and Haru kept hugging Kasamatsu making his heart race even more than usual. After the movie, Kuroko suggested that they all take showers and then decide where to sleep. After around 20 minutes they all gathered around Kuroko's bed and decided that Kasamatsu and Kise would be in the guest room while Haru and Kuroko stayed in Kuroko's room. They all slept like logs till the next morning.

Kuroko was the first to wake up that morning, greeted with the smell of fresh pancakes drifting through the air. He woke up Haru who was probably dreaming about the pancakes too, judging from the drool on her cheek. Kise walked into their room and greeted them, and then went to wake up Kasamatsu who was sprawled across the entire bed, snoring loudly. "Geez senpai! How do you expect to get a girl like this?!" Kise wondered out loud as he flipped Kasamatsu over so he fell off the bed. "Ow! Kise I'll get you back for that!" Kasamatsu whined. "Ohiyo~!" Haru said cheerfully as she peeked into the guest room. Kasamatsu jumped up and attempted to look cool but ended up slipping back onto the floor. Haruka laughed, again making Kasamatsu's heart race at her cuteness. She helped him up and linked arms with both Kise and him and the three walked downstairs to join Kuroko at breakfast.

After breakfast, Kise and Kasamatsu thanked Nanami-san and were on their way home with Kuroko and Haruka. "How did you guys end up coming with us?!" Kise yelled as he sweat dropped. "Well, it is the first day of the summer holidays, so we thought we'd join you. Plus I need to give Haru a tour of the city today." Kuroko said. "Well I need to go home and help my parents today so I'll be leaving you guys now", Kasamatsu said as he started to walk off in the opposite direction. "Wait~!" Haru yelled, and she ran up to Kasamatsu. "You guys should come over again", she said with a smile that made his heart melt. She then hugged him and ran back to join Kise and Kuroko.

"Oh yeah, by the way Kurokocchi, our basketball team is going to the same training camp as you guys this weekend so I guess we'll be seeing each other there too", Kise grinned as he looked at his watch. "Oh wow! It's already this late?! I have a modeling job in 20 minutes! Sorry guys, I need to go now", Kise said apologetically. "Bye Ryou-chan! See you this weekend!" Haru said as she gave him a big hug. Kuroko said bye too and waved as Kise jogged away.

"Okay Haru – We will start our tour now!" Kuroko said, an aura of determination scaring a few people that were passing by.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's getting more interesting, no? Haha I hope you guys enjoy yet another chapter and I promise more romance is to come ;)


End file.
